Technology for identifying a user has been recently used not only in personal portable terminals, such as tablet personal computers (PCs) or smartphones but also in audio-visual (AV) apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs) and video recorders. For example, AV apparatuses may provide a service suitable to a user's taste by, for example, suggesting a broadcasting program in a genre preferred by the user or suggesting a program in which an actor or actress preferred by the user appears.
In general, user identification is conducted by a user selecting his/her identity information by manipulating a screen tab or button. In order to prevent people other than the user from utilizing the identity information of the user, the user may be required to input a password. As such, general user identification reduces user convenience by forcing a user to manipulate a screen tab or button and furthermore to input a password. Accordingly, apparatuses having a biometric authentication function have been developed to reduce a load on a user during user identification.
For biometric authentication, a bio matrix, such as a fingerprint, an iris, or a vein pattern, may be generally used. Moreover, user identification apparatuses using a pulse wave signal as a bio-signal have been recently developed. The pulse wave signal is a periodic signal that represents the pulsatory motion of blood ejected from a heart. Identifying the pulse wave signal of each individual is possible. The user identification apparatuses using a pulse wave signal may be manufactured at low cost, compared with user identification apparatuses using other bio matrices, and are thus being installed in various consumer apparatuses.